tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 48
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 49|Next Episode -->]] Date: April 24th, 2009 Length: 2:04:09 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Charlie, and Shane. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: “When do we get the .fart URL?” Intro: '''Hudson Hawk '''Closing Words: Brett Elston "That's a dick." Closing Song: Pogo - Alhomora ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Greenest games *Jack Thompson is disbarred from practicing law. *Game Boy turns 20. *Capcom teaser site appears, teasing possible Marvel vs Capcom 2 remake. *How BioShock 2 will be better than the first. Notable Facts: *"Clownpenis.fart" first appeared. 1:44:40-42 *Okami mentioned in Top 7 and foreshadowed Okami being mentioned for August. *Charlie Barratt said he got an e-mail from Jane Jensen, the creator of Gabriel Knight. *L4D Randy Savage and Pee Wee Herman mod audio played. *Brett Elston said "Bioshock 2 is a game that won't be out in eight months." 1:10:54-56 His prediction was correct. *Rock Band Lego announced. Brett Elston heartbroken. "Harmonix is not the same." Funny Stories and Quotes: *Shane Patterson: **"Mario Sunshine is a game based on community service." *Chris Antista: **"Mario Sunshine is the most realistic Mario game, in that, you're treated like an actual Italian." **"Chinatown Wars bit the bigfoot's balls at the marketplace." **I'm tired of riding that Doot. Let me ride that UbiPop **Samuel Jackson impersonation at 1:42:57-58. **(Awesome Possum) You're saving the planet, and all you're doing is punching animals. *Mikel Reparaz: **"The wolf looks like he's being roughly sodomized." **In regards to Family Video: "They make all the incest videos." 1:44:40-42 **"Like a daughter, I can lust after like Dan Amrich's World of Warcraft avatar." **How can you hate a game that is so self consciously stupid? (Awesome Possum) **Like that fucking llama knew the answer. **Brett you know that they are already up to Bioshock 6 in Japan. All the big daddies are Mega Man bosses. **Microsoft owes you a Blu-ray? It doesn't work that way. He doesn't know how obsolence works. **He can't waste money and time by submitting hardcore gay pornography along with court filing and making a judge look at them. *Brett Elston **It's stupid and fun and that's all the Wii can do. (ExciteBike Sprint Racing) **Thompson has a giant masterplan where it is farting in public. **Dan Amrich's game crush is his WoW avatar? That's creepy. *Charlie Barratt **Bioshock 2 is a sequel to Bioshock. ***Brett "WE ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Question of the Week 32: What is a puzzle you didn't get? *Brett Elston: Mega Man 2. Using the menu for extra weapons. Learned, after controller fell, and luckily went into a weapon menu. *Charlie Barratt: The point and click adventure games. *Shane Patterson: Final Fantasy VII. The Cosmo Canyon. Didn't know about using health potions on him. *Chris Antista: Metal Gear Solid 2. Yelled at people, couldn't play for 24 hours. "There's a ledge!" *Mikel Reparaz: Karateka, Jordan Mechner's first game. (He was the creator of Prince of Persia.) Link: Episode 48 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 49|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009